Talk:Varkid
Vermivorous Vermivorous the Incincible, apparently: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPzb7vbaKkE Ultimate Badasses in playthrough 1 Removed the claim that they only spawn in TVHM, because that's misinformation, I've gotten him to spawn on multiple occasions. If you wish to edit that, please bring up some evidence, as I, myself, with my group, have managed to spawn an Ultimate Badass multiple times. 00:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Boosted in power? Have they boosted the adult varkids' snotflinging power or is the psycho just especially weak? I've had no trouble with Madame Von Bartlesby on four characters, and she's just killed Krieg three times in five minutes. One hork and my 577 shield is totally gone and I'm down to about 20 life points. And the dynamite from Light the Fuse is weak. --Azaram (talk) 14:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) : I was trying to defeat two mutated badasses or something like that. I had a similar and very frustrating experience. I died probably 10 times before I gave up and used a cheat/mod to significantly boost my damage. This is the first time I've had any trouble with something to this level. I've had a few bosses where I've died once or twice, but these mutated badass varkids are virtually impossible to kill for me. Ign0tus (talk) 10:23, December 7, 2013 (UTC) What are these tables? This one is pretty simple: What exactly do the tables on this page tell me about? I'm not being sarcastic. I don't understand what these charts mean. I can guess at what they mean, but they still don't give me enough information without knowing exactly what they mean. If this is supposed to be how likely they are to evolve, is this a flat chance, that, at any given moment, said varkid will evolve? Or is this the chance that any given varkid will EVER evolve? Or is it something else entirely? It's particularly frustrating kiting 4 adult varkids for 4 minutes, trying to get them to evolve, when none of them do, so clarification on this issue would be great! Thanks :) Druindo (talk) 23:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I haven't really played with it but there are guides out there that explain it (second entry). They are the individual varkids chance at evolving upward. This means that you want a group of varkids to evolve. They evolve rather quickly, but the time frame moves up for each stage. Basically, you want to up your chances by not being solo (either by exploiting Hyperius or with friends) and getting a large group of varkids to work with. And not wait around for evolutions, following the time chart in the guide. 11:22, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Copy tables from Vermivorous page? So, basically, the Vermivorous the Invincible page is straight-up better with informing the reader about the evolutions. The ones on this page are very thin for no reason and hard to read, not to mention that there is absolutely no explanation for them. Also, the table is under the "Vermivorous the Invincible" heading which makes no sense, as the information therein is about all Varkids. Furthermore, what this page doesn't have is the table about the evolutionary timer which is so important if you actually want to farm higher-level varkids. Heck, I'd even say you should take the tables out of the Vermivorous page and replace them with links to the tables on this page. Information about how varkids evolve is definitely better suited to the actual Varkid page. I'd do it right now, but that's kind of a huge change, so I want to see if people agree first. CheeseOfficer (talk) 17:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Non-elemental Badass Varkid (Borderlands 3) I wonder if anyone ever met one. For me they are all elemental ones. It always goes like this: Varkid Larva=>Varkid Adult (if grounded) => designation Badass Varkid => designation Super Badass Varkid...and I'm working on higher ranks ;) Never met just Badass Varkid. zadymek (talk) 22:09, December 29, 2019 (UTC)